


It's Always You

by Esperata



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing, discovering feelings, scientists - Freeform, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Newt and Hermann take a moment in the lab to discover something perhaps not that surprising.





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whitmanesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmanesque/gifts).



> My thanks to prettyoddasnineintheafternoon for the awesome Newmann playlist. This is my first Pacific Rim fic so its short and sweet... just like Newt.

“This calls for a celebration!” Newt clapped his hands together as he spun to smile at Hermann. It wasn’t much of a victory but they’d finally got some reliable statistics for the kaiju. And it was by actually working together for once.

He’d always respected Gottlieb’s mathematical genius but he felt a different surge of affection as the man broke the habit of a lifetime and smiled at him too. More out of relief at finishing their mammoth lab session but it was a smile nonetheless.

Newt impulsively held out his hand.

“Dance with me!”

The nascent smile vanished and Hermann visibly stiffened.

“I can’t,” he bit out curtly.

“Course you can,” Newt maintained, committed now to his offer. He waved his hand to gesture him over. “I’ll show you.”

“No,” Hermann insisted empathically. “I mean I _can’t_. I…” He found it impossible to explain in the face of Newton’s palpable confusion and simply rapped his cane sharply on the ground.

Newt glanced down briefly before looking again inquisitively at Hermann. The exact moment the penny dropped for him was clear by the sudden widening of his eyes.

“Shit! Sorry. I didn’t think.”

Hermann stared impenetrably at his chalkboard, eyes tracing over the simple elegance of the calculations there. The ongoing silence was enough to draw his attention back though and he found Newt staring intently at him.

“Yeah,” he muttered thoughtfully to himself. “It could work.”

“What are you mumbling about?” Hermann snapped, watching Newt wander off across the room. It seemed that the impromptu dancing was forgotten for the moment in preference of some new idea. Hermann would not admit to any pangs of disappointment.

“We’re scientists,” Newt said and Hermann realised he’d gone over to the stereo. “We solved the problem of the kaiju’s density. We can solve this.”

A melody began to play as the shorter man headed determinedly towards him.

“What are you doing?” The note of alarm halted Newton’s advance and he simply stared at Hermann.

“Will you just… trust me?”

Hermann swallowed unable to answer. He found himself listening to the lyrics instead in an effort to avoid the tug of feelings he couldn’t supress.

“ _Whenever its early twilight_  
_I watch 'til a star breaks through_  
_Funny, its not a star I see_  
_It's always you._ ”

He looked back to Newton, looking lost before him but still exerting that magnetic pull. Without thinking, Hermann nodded.

With a slow exhale, Newt stepped right up to him and slowly slipped an arm about his waist, bringing their sides into direct contact. Hermann licked his lips nervously but understood what was expected and slipped his own arm about Newt’s shoulders. The height difference meant that it was actually fairly comfortable.

“ _Whenever I roam through roses_  
_And lately I often do_  
_Funny, its not a rose I touch_  
_It's always you._ ”

“Is this alright?” Newton checked quietly.

Hermann inhaled carefully before risking a response. He was very aware of the strength in the arm supporting him, the sturdiness of the body he was reclining against, and above all the comforting warmth of him.

But he couldn’t form the words to say so. Instead he deliberately rested his cane against the desk and then met Newton’s eyes.

“ _If a breeze caresses me_  
_It's really you strolling by_  
_If I hear a melody_  
_It's merely the way you sigh._ ”

“Cool,” Newt breathed softly before pulling Hermann into motion.

It was hardly dancing by most people’s standards but it felt comfortable and intimate. Hermann couldn’t bring himself to look at his partner as his heart beat pounded too harshly. He tried to focus again on the rhythmic words to calm himself.

“ _Wherever you are, you're near me_  
_You dare me to be untrue_  
_Funny, each time I fall in love_  
_It's always you._ ”

He couldn’t help his gasp and turned his face to look at Newton. Who was looking at him with just as much emotion. Almost instinctively Hermann tightened his grip and felt Newt reciprocate the action, holding him safe and secure. He licked his lips subconsciously and this time heard Newton’s tiny gasp.

Then, with the slow inevitability of a glacier, he leant up and pressed his lips to Hermann’s.

“ _If a breeze caresses me_  
_It's really you strolling by_  
_If I hear a melody_  
_It's merely the way you sigh._ ”

The chaste kiss lasted mere seconds before they broke apart with a relieved sigh. Hermann felt a moment’s awkwardness before Newton eased any worries he might have had by burying his face into his neck.

“Still okay?” he mumbled.

Hermann felt himself smile and wrapped his other arm round him.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

“ _Wherever you are, you're near me_  
_You dare me to be untrue_  
_Funny, each time I fall in love_  
_It's always you._ ”


End file.
